The popularity of packaged audio-video media such as CD's (compact discs), audio tape cassettes and videotape cassettes has resulted in new unfilled needs for storage support facilities for such packages both in the home and at point-of-sale marketing locations. In particular there is widespread need for lightweight, easily manufactured, economical structure that can provide intermixed storage and display of several different sized media packages in columns, supported from the base of the package in a nearly upright inclined disposition that is made bistable to facilitate inspection of information on the front or rear of any package by "flipping back" a portion of a column.